No me olvides por favor
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Tras la muerte en sus antiguas vidas Rivaille a renacido como el hijo de Eren quien perdio sus recuerdos de su vida pasada. Para Rivaille solo hay una opción de poder recuperar sus recuerdos y su amor sin embargo ¿Sera la mejor manera? ErenxNiñoRivaille


_"Eren Jeager, 32 años de edad aunque no aparenta más de 23, cabello corto de un color castaño brillante y llamativo dueño de unos ojos con un color bastante peculiar mezclándose entre un azul y verde logrando una combinación perfecta, alto y delgado pero con la suficientemente musculatura para poder verse genial, estupendo y sexy. _

_El mi queridos amigos no es nada menos que mi propio padre... _

_El que a medida me incita a pensar seriamente en el incesto y eso por si ya es poco que les parece si le agregamos la palabra "homosexual" a ya la prohibida... pero eso no lo es todo... _

_Mi papá no... Eren y yo ya nos conocíamos... nosotros existimos en otra vida, una vida pasada en la que tuvimos un desenlace trágico y doloroso, una vida en la que no fuimos capaz de decir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y que por eso mismo nos prometimos el "nos volveremos a encontrar..." pero, tengo un gran problema y este es que Eren no me recuerda. _

_No recuerda a los titanes... no recuerda a Armin, Mikasa, Jean o Erwin... él no recuerda a nadie y tampoco recuerda nada... Durante mis doce años de vida y desde que tengo conciencia de ello he tratado de hacerlo recordar, de hacerle ver que nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos por algo más que solo "amor"... _

_Pensé__ en sobre llevar esto, pensé muchas veces en "ah, con tan solo estar a su lado es más que suficiente" pero ¿como tratar desinteresadamente a alguien que amaste como la más importante? ¿Como privarte de los besos con alguien con el que hiciste mucho más que eso? ¿Como suprimir el amor hacia alguien con quien estas destinado a pasar todas tus vidas sobre la tierra...? _

_Hace un par de días tuve un recuerdo... Fue el último momento en que pase a su lado. Nos encontrábamos sobre la tercera muralla, esa que daba la vista hacia el exterior... no habían titanes y tras una larga lucha constante la humanidad era libre, podríamos ir a ver el mar como el quería, podríamos recorrer el mundo el entero como el deseaba pero no... el destino no quería eso para nosotros... _

_Eren estaba herido puesto que el último titan que quedaba vivo tras de eso __**era él**__, sabia.. no... sabíamos que quizás lo sacrificarían en la plaza o con mucha suerte encerrarían en el sótano por el resto de su vida sin embargo la gente en su ignorancia actuó antes que nosotros... él no se regeneraba ya no tenia energías para ello y yo lo único que pude hacer fue dejarle descansar en mis brazos._

_- "Por favor Rivaille... déjame descansar en tus brazos... déjame sentir tu calor una vez más" - _

_Recuerdo haber temblado en ese momento, comenzaba a escurrir sangre por su nariz y su boca además de las inconscientes lagrimas de sus ojos, me sentía impotente, me sentía enojado con migo mismo por no poder hacer nada más que solo esperar que la ayuda llegara... y antes que me diera cuenta su vida se había esfumado entre mis manos con la promesa de un... _

_- No estés triste, solo dormiré un tiempo y cuando despierte te prometo que estaremos juntos, te prometo que no volveremos a encontrar y hasta que eso suceda por favor... no te olvides de mi, por que yo definitivamente no lo haré, Te Amo...- _

_Jamás__ lo hice y tampoco lo haré pero ¿que paso contigo? ¡Que paso con nuestra promesa! ¡Prometimos no olvidarnos y volver a estar juntos! ¡Por que me olvidas! ¡Por que... por que me niegas una vida junto a ti...? ¿hice algo mal? ¿olvide decirte lo mucho que te amaba y te amo? ¿no fui muy cariñoso contigo? si es por eso ¡Juro que lo seré distinto! ¡Juro que cambiare, te besare, consentiré y abrazare cuantas veces quieras e incluso te moleste! ¡Haré todo lo que no hice en una vida pasada así que por favor... ¡Por favor recuerda y no me olvides... Te amo... Te amo... ¡Te amo! ¡Que tiene de malo eso! ¡Que tiene de malo una y otra vez...! Eren... por favor... recuerdame... por favor... _

_Sin importar lo que suceda con mi cuerpo, aun si cuelgo de alguna cuerda, si la sangre comienza a esfumarse de mis venas o si el latir de mi pecho se detiene yo... ¡TE AMO, TE AMO TANTO QUE ME DUELE! ¡TE AMO TANTO QUE SIN TI MI RAZÓN DE EXISTIR NO VALE NADA! por eso... sí estoy destinado a no poder estar a tu lado en esta vida... prefiero mil veces... adelantarme a la siguiente y esperarte por otros mil años, no importa cuanto tardes, no importa si son otros tres mil años yo siempre te esperare hasta que podamos cumplir nuestra promesa... hasta que podamos __**encontrarnos otra vez...**__"_

Eren se dejo caer al suelo bruscamente mientras leía la carta que el oficial Erwin le había dado hacia unos minutos, un dolor en su pecho se instalo cómodamente diciendo "no me iré de aquí", arrugo la carta en sus manos mientras veía como los médicos se llevaban el cuerpo de su pequeño en una camilla cubierto completamente por una sabana blanca...

_- ¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo Eren! - Exclamo Rivaille mientras sacudía levemente el cuerpo sobre sus brazos - ¡Saldrás vivo de esta, as salido de peores... no puedes tan solo morir y dejarme! ¡Tienes prohibido morir! ¿entendiste? - _

_Podía__ verlo no claramente pero lo veía... Rivaille lloraba sin vergüenza mientras exclamaba una que otras palabras que lograba entender, él lo amaba y lo sabia... el pelinegro lo amaba y él lo sabia perfectamente... sin embargo el mundo es un lugar cruel... Dio un último suspiro y utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para brindarle un sonrisa y luego de eso su corazón se durmió... _

"**¿Lo recuerdas ahora? ¿Recuerdas el nombre de aquel hombre? El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... ¿Recuerdas sus momentos, sus promesas, sus besos, sus caricias... Recuerdas...su amor?"**

Eren abrazo sus rodillas mientras Mikasa su compañera de trabajo le abrazaba para reconfortarle, Armin su asistente también estaba ahí junto con Sasha la cocinera, Connie su amigo, Jean su rival, Marco su consejero, Annie su guarda espaldas, y otros más... los recordaba... los recordaba a todos...

- Heichou... - Dijo en un susurro mientras abrazaba sus piernas violentamente haciendo que Mikasa retrocediera un poco.

Si tan solo... si tan solo le hubiera creído, si tan solo hubiera hecho un mínimo esfuerzo por recordar aquello si tan solo no hubiera dormido demasiado Rivaille no hubiera muerto, Rivaille no hubiera pasado por tales penas y él no pensara en la misma decisión que Corporal...

* * *

Hello mina-San!

aqui Amyhii xDD lol

no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto pero ¡RIVAILLE ERES UN CSM! HSKFJHKFJH creo que llorare ;-;


End file.
